lejos estamos mejor
by paolaMC
Summary: Es un sonfic basada en mi pareja favorita de fma. Es de un grupo llamado motel. Remordimiento de Kimbley por haber traicionado a Greed.


**Lejos estamos mejor-motel**

**Fma-Kimblye/Greed**

Estaba Kimblye sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación. Aun con los militares. Viendo las estrellas y la luna del anochecer. En un momento derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, recordando que ya no había marcha a tras para remediar lo que le hizo a Greed.

Baja la mirada, aún llorando, se sentía devastado, lo había hecho, traicionó a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, bueno, la única.

Volteando, a ver una bolsa vieja de trapo que estaba en una mesita, algo contenía, y eso era, el cráneo de Greed.

Creyó que al paso del tiempo lo olvidaría, que todo eso quedaría atrás, pero no. Se tapó la cara con sus manos aun llorando.

No fue así, el no aceptaba que ya estaba hecho, que la traición de él le traería un costo caro, y ese era perderlo, y de la forma más cruel, por sus actos egoístas, ya que tenía miedo de llegar a amarlo más de lo que Greed lo amaría.

El aceptó sufrir en esos momentos que creyó que se borrarían al olvidarlo, ya que era más temor que ambición de lo que le ofrecía Archer, ya que nunca fue feliz con lo que le dio.

El no lo quería aceptar, que Greed estaba muerto, y más por su culpa, no le parecía verdad. Pero aún así creyó que lejos estaban mejor, ya que ese amor que sentía se borraría y cada quien seguiría su camino, aunque no fue así.

Levantando la mirada al techo, recordando todo lo que había vivido con Greed, lo que le provocaba al verlo, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, ese estremecimiento de deseo de tenerlo cerca, su corazón que se agitaba demasiado al verlo, esa vacilación de querer rechazarlo pero siempre cayendo ante sus encantos. Todos esos momentos en que lo hacía sentir único en el mundo y el mejor, todo lo que Greed le entregaba y demostraba con sus besos y caricias.

Trayendo su mirada hacia la habitación, creyó verlo, sonriendo con su sonrisa codiciosa y extendiéndole una mano. El la intentó tomar, con una mirada de ilusión, al creer que había regresado por él, pero cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, solo se vio como se desvaneció la imagen de Greed y el puso una mirada vacía, desilusionada y triste mientras caía de rodillas.

El sabe que en ningún momento dejó de sentir algo por Greed y de recordarlo, siempre, para todo lo que hacía el estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta en sus sueños.

Creía que ya no podía más, pero siguió luchando.

Recordó cuando Greed se le había declarado, fue en una manera muy extraña, pero a Kimblye le agradó, y sabe bien que sentía lo mismo por él, o tal vez aún más. En ese momento empezó a llorar otra vez, ahora desesperado. La verdad es que no entendía por qué le había hecho eso a su amante, ya que todo lo tenía con él, no había más, tenía libertad, todo, ¿Qué fue lo que le causó hacer semejante traición? No lo comprendía.

Levantándose y acercándose a la mesita donde estaba la bolsa la tomó con sus manos cuidadosamente y la posó en sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente, como si el alma se le escapara en eso.

Y recordó que Greed ya no estaba más, que jamás lo iba a volver a ver, y que la última vez que lo vio no fue tan satisfactoria para los dos. Fue cuando secuestró a Alphonse y Kimblye entro en una explosión cuándo estaba peleando con Edward. Lo desconcertó, no se imaginó que después de tantos momentos juntos y felices le haría eso. Kimblye solo trató de cubrir su tristeza por como lo veía, con una de sus sonrisas sádicas, pero que se le desvaneció fácilmente cuándo le dijo –imbécil, nos traicionaste cierto!-enojándose y a la vez aun desconcertado, aunque ya lo había entendido, lo traicionó.

El al ver ese acto de Greed puso una mirada vacía mientras que Dorochette lo jaloneaba para huir, y se fue.

Siempre que recordaba eso le enfurecía demasiado, así que dejó la bolsa en un lugar seguro y desesperado de no poder hacer nada empezó a romper y tirar todo mientras lloraba, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en sí mismo, tristeza, odio, rencor, desilusión, rabia, y todo eso era para sí mismo, ya que él fue el culpable.

-se que ya ha pasado Greed, que te traicioné, que te destrocé por dentro, que por mi culpa te mataron, y tengo este remordimiento dentro de mi siempre, no te puedo olvidar! Y menos ahora que se perfectamente que te amo, y que nunca dejare de hacerlo…lo siento, por todo…-tirándose de rodillas ya agotado y aún llorado desesperadamente, sintiéndose abatido, devastado.

Se levanta del suelo, tratando de traer una sonrisa tenue al ver la bolsa con el cráneo, pero vaciló y puso una mirada vacía. Dio unos pasos para salir de la habitación, y se fue.

Era de día, un día triste y nublado. Ahora estaba afuera, en el patio de la casa de Dante, viendo dos tumbas, una con unas gafas de sol y la otra. Sabía perfectamente cual le pertenecía al homúnculo y se fue acercando poco a poco con unas flores en mano y se inclina junto a la tumba contemplándola, con una mirada infeliz. Solo derramó unas lágrimas sobre ella y puso el ramo de flores sobre ella y se marchó llorando…

FIN


End file.
